Tanglefoot's Battle
by Maplepelt
Summary: Tanglefoot is a cat from RiverClan. One day he finds a tunnel and that leads to a frightening discovery. I refuse to tell anymore! Enjoy! R&R please! THANK YOU!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances **

ThunderClan

Leader: Midnightstar

Deputy: Darkfur

Medicine Cat: Maplepelt

Warriors: Nightnose

Honeywhisker

Flowerpelt

RiverClan

Leader: Silverstar

Deputy: Cleartail

Medicine Cat: Krystlenose

Warriors: Sunstripe

Goldenclaw

Tanglefoot

Sunsong

Goldmoon

Ocean

(ShadowClan and WindClan are not really important in my stories and WindClan doesn't have any cats and ShadowClans only member is the leader Yellowstar)

Tanglefoot, Cleartail and Sunstripe walked through the their territory looking for prey and finally they come across a mouse. "I'll get it" Tanglefoot and Sunstripe called in unison. The two looked at each other angrily and ran off to catch it. The mouse scurried in to a hollow. "Stop! Are you two moused-brained?" Tanglefoot and Sunstripe turned around to find that Silverstar and Cleartail were padding up to them with a serious look on their face. "Do you know what could be in there? Now I want both of you to go in and look since you are so eager too" Silverstar had a mysterious look on her face and Tanglefoot couldn't figure out why so he and Sunstripe turned and lurked into the den. There was a sweet, faint scent that Tanglefoot detected. Just then he saw something white go by. "After it!" Tanglefoot yowled to Sunstripe. They sprinted to the far left side and there was a crevice in which they knew the thing was hiding in because its breathing could be heard from several fox lengths away. "I'll go first!" Declared Sunstripe. "No, I will and you go fetch Cleartail!" Tanglefoot gave Sunstripe one of those 'looks' and she went off to go get the deputy. Tanglefoot quietly walked up to the crack and peered in. "EEEEKKKKKKKK!!" Tanglefoot screamed in a tone of voice he had never heard before. The white thing had friends and lots of the too! Their white, small, cylinder shaped bodies squeezed easily through and started to murmur something Tanglefoot couldn't quite hear. Just then Cleartail, Silverstar and Sunstripe came running up. "What in StarClan's name is that?" cried both Sunstripe and Cleartail. "OMG! They are the evil marshmallows from HellClan! They have come to destroy us all!" Silverstar cried. "What will we do?" asked Cleartail who was backing out of the tunnel with the other cats with the marshmallows behind them. "We need to run back to camp!" Silverstar declared! So they did just that with the marshmallows following write behind.

( _I hoped you liked the 1__st__ chapter. The 2__nd__ will come out soon! Maplepelt_)


	2. Boring arguement

Chapter 1

_At the RiverClan camp_

"Run! Everyone out of the camp!" Silverstar cried out to the camp. Marshmallows were everywhere! "AHH! The marshmallows just ate all our pop tarts! We have no chance now! We must take shelter in the ThunderClan camp!" "Why the ThunderClan camp?" asked Goldenclaw. "Because there is no WindClan anymore and ShadowClan leader Yellowstar only watches 'Go Diego Go!" cried Tanglefoot. "Gasp!" the whole clan gasped. So after that all the RiverClan members ballet danced in fear to ThunderClan but first Sunstripe and Silverstar crawled to Tanglefoot's shoes and tied them together which made him fall.

_ThunderClan camp_

_ThunderClan was in the middle of playing on their new bicycles Midnightstar gave them for all of them (except Darkfur and Honeywhisker) being so good looking. The newly named warrior Flowerpelt was the first to spot RiverClan. "Hey! Peoples or cats whatever! There is RiverClan all up in our bushes! Get up out of their! Do you know how hard Honeywhisker and Darkfur worked to fix that bush which they broke and knew that if Maplepelt found out that they were playing with her herbs she would chop their tails off?" "Flowerpelt!" Darkfur and Honeywhisker looked at each other and then to their medicine cat who was sharpening her axe. "Run!" they shouted to each other as Maplepelt chase them out of the camp with her axe one rabbit hop away from their tails. "Okay….." Midnightstar said. " What do you want with ThunderClan now Silverstar?" Silverstar padded up to her and stared her straight in the face. "Girl, you best get up out of my grill if you know what's good for you" Midnightstar said in a fatal attempt to sound cool. "Save it Midnightstar! We have a huge problem! The evil marshmallows' from HeckClan are here and I need you to let the rest of my clan hide here while I go destroy them." Tanglefoot padded confidently up to where Midnightstar and Silverstar stood with their mouths wide open , staring at him like he was some stupid twoleg trying to pass off as a mouse. "Tanglefoot, who gave you authority to speak, let alone say you can fight these sticky, fat induced things? I want you to go sit quietly next to Cleartail and I will talk to you later!" Silverstar stared sternly at him as she spoke. "Plus since you obviously have know respect, you can clean out the Dirt place with your toothbrush!" "No! I refuse! I am the one who found them and I will destroy them! Come on Silverstar! I know you still doubt my loyalty to RiverClan and this can be an excellent way to prove it! Please! Just give me this chance1" Tanglefoot gave Silverstar one of those ugly puppy dog faces and got down on his haunches begging. 'Fine! Alright! Just get that ugly look of your face already! Jeez! I never seen such a horrible look!" "Thank you!" and with that, Tanglefoot ran out of camp and first stopped by Walgreens and bought some milk._


	3. The End

After Tanglefoot got his milk from Walgreens, he started back for the cave. He padded inside to be greeted by the marshmallows. By the expression on there faces he new that they were confused to what was in the container. Tanglefoot sat down and started a fire. He got out some chocolate he also bought at Walgreens and melted it into the steamy milk which made hot chocolate. Once the marshmallows saw the hot chocolate they started to back away with horror spread across there faces. Tanglefoot grinned and got up and started to walk toward the marshmallows with the hot chocolate then he started to sprint after the running marshmallows. They scattered and Tanglefoot grabbed marshmallows one by one and melted them into the hot drink. Soon there was only one left and it was the biggest of all the marshmallows by the look of it. Probably the leader. Tanglefoot thought. The Marshmallow hissed and opened his mouth wide open. Wide enough to fit a cat like himself inside. Tanglefoot charged into the marshmallows mouth and poured the hot chocolate into the monsters mouth and jumped out. He watched as the marshmallow shrunk really small. Tanglefoot grabbed it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck and ate it. He returned to the ThunderClan camp and was greeted with purrs and cheers. Silverstar and Midnightstar stepped up. "Tanglefoot, we would like to thank you for killing the evil marshmallows from HellClan. Now, where are they?" Silverstar asked. "Where are who?" Tanglefoot asked. Silverstars and Midightstars face turned a deep shade of red. "The marshmallows! Where are they? You didn't eat them all did you?" Silverstar started to slowly walk toward Tanglefoot with a menacing gleam in her eyes. "Uh… Not all of them. Just one. I melted the rest into hot chocolate and poured it out on the leader to shrink him. Then I ate him." Tanglefoot crouched very low to the ground ready for what Silverstar was about to do. "They are all gone!? ALL OF THEM!? THOSE SWEET AND CHEWY MARSHMALLOWS ARE GONE!" Silverstar screamed and bopped Tanglefoot on the head knocking him out.

THE END!

I know this story was stupid so feel free to flame! Thank you for reading!


End file.
